The present invention relates to a system and method for authorizing electronic payment transactions.
As used herein, the term “payment transaction” is to be understood as referring to an action or set of actions having as its goal the electronic transfer of money or other values from a payor's account to a payee's account. “Electronic transaction” means a transaction that is conducted, in whole or in part, by electronic means or electronic records. The transaction may be conducted using wireless and/or wired communications technology. For example, the Internet, a public switched telephone network, a wide area network, a local area network, a virtual private network, and is other types of communications networks and/or links may be utilized for performing an electronic payment transaction.
Electronic payment transactions frequently require authorization by a designated entity prior to execution of the transaction. The authorization entity may perform some form of analysis related to the requested transaction and, depending on the result of the analysis, render a decision whether to decline or authorize the payment transaction. The quality of the analysis is determinative of the error rate of the decision. That is, the better the analysis, the smaller the number of transactions that were erroneously approved and also the smaller the number of transactions that were erroneously declined.
Erroneous decisions by a payment transaction authorization entity may give rise to increased signal traffic and data processing. For example, erroneous approval of a payment transaction request may result in reversal of the authorized transaction after execution thereof. Reverse transactions stemming from erroneous authorizations cause additional signal traffic and consume additional processing time and resources in the communications and data processing infrastructure used for processing the electronic payment transactions. In view of the finite computing and routing capacity of existing computer network systems, there is a high desire to keep unnecessary signal traffic and data processing caused by erroneous decisions of a payment transaction authorization entity low.